


When All the World is Nothing

by nonky



Category: Dawn of the Dead (2004)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: Prompted by weber_dubois22 on LJ: Dawn of the Dead, Michael/Ana, 'Mmm, that it's all for the best, of course it is'





	When All the World is Nothing

He wouldn't want to see her suffer, she told herself. Michael was a good man and wouldn't want to live to see this world and what it did to her. He would be happier thinking their last night was the last she knew of anything.

Her husband would want her to do all she could to survive, but he wouldn't push irrationally for it under some circumstances. Living in a mall was a doom he might be okay with for her, with some crack about not spending it all in one place. Living with an ever-shrinking human population while she learned to perfect her head shots was hardly a life.

Ana knew about blood loss. Sometimes the whole incident was just wiped out, and the patient had to be gently reminded what had happened. Micheal had gone out into the hallway while she was still half-asleep. He had seen a little girl they both knew. He had been concerned, wanting to help. He had scrambled back in horror and shock, but there hadn't been rage until later. She hoped he'd never had any glimpse of his murderous charge toward her, and that he woke up in heaven missing those last few minutes of bleeding terror.

Ana had done all the what-ifs and roads not taken. She had plotted how she could have seen the patients coming in rabid and plagued with inexplicable vitals were zombies - like the movies she and Michael had gone to see while they were dating. In her imagination, she had found a cure and saved a world that never really found out how seriously it had been threatened.

She had gone home to suburbia and crawled into bed tired and damp from her shower. She had cuddled under Michael's arm and closed her eyes.

In some of her what-ifs, she woke up with a haze of hunger and violence, shambling mindlessly toward a goal she had no language to voice. Michael was by her side, paler and less bright than the young man he had been. That would have been okay, too.


End file.
